lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Army Warehouses
|image = |imagedesc = |level = Military Warehouses |factions = Mercenaries Military |locations = Maddog's PC |buildings = |leader = MadDog |doctor = |technicians= |merchants = |characters = |loot = Small toolkit Maddog Crystal |quests = Attack the base and get the artifact |notes = }} The is a minor but significant location found in two canon S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games and S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview *A semi-derelict military compound with one principal entrance and two other potential ingress points. *Initially the base of operations for the Mercenaries. *Later invaded and then guarded by the Military. Notes :v1.30013+ *The PC directly above where Contact dies contains useful information. :v1.4007: *The PC also has useful data required for Upgrades data for technicians. Gameplay :v1.30013+: *The player enters the area with Contact when they Attack the base and get the artifact. Subversion Notes *It is entirely possible for the player to be fired upon by any of the Merc defenders if just pottering about outside the Army Warehouses on 'normal business', just by getting too close to the defenders. *It is also tempting to respond in kind if suitably equipped. *There is a lack of general cover except for the main entrance block houses. *There are several entry points (other than the main gate), such as a fence break to the north-west near a Witches' Jelly cluster or a wall-break to the west near a combined Witches' Jelly and Burner cluster. *Within its boundaries Army Warehouses also has minefields. *The player may use these access points to infuriate the defenders who will converge on that position. *Moving too far towards the center of the base has a three stage subversion potential: #The Attack the base and get the artifact mission is triggered out of step. #Moving too close in from any ingress point triggers the associated Blowout scripting (with voiceover hurry-up from a non present Contact) at which point the player needs to consider getting to suitable cover. #The converging Mercenaries will certainly include MadDog, who will not have a mapspot marker to distinguish him at this point, and if killed, will spawn the airborne assault task force who will fire upon either party. *There is NO 'mutant invasion' seen during any of these proceedings, this remains a specific part of the raid led by Contact later on in the game. *The raid on the Merc farmstead is issued by Ghost later on. *If the "Maddog crystal" is not liberated for any reason, it will remain upon MadDog indefinitely until recovered. *The player will eventually receive a skill point from Ghost later by concluding the out of step mission, but probably will not gain a point from Sakharov subsequently. *The player's reputation will likely suffer from engaging a Military taskforce. Trivia Gallery Army Warehouses - PDA Map view-location (Military Warehouses, Lost Alpha).jpg|Map view/location of the "Army Warehouses" Army Warehouses entrance (Military Warehouses, Lost Alpha).jpg|Army Warehouses entrance Army Warehouses overview (Military Warehouses, Lost Alpha).jpg|Overview Main building (Army Warehouses, Military Warehouses, Lost Alpha).jpg|Main building Barracks (Army Warehouses, Military Warehouses, Lost Alpha).jpg|Barracks Barracks overview (Army Warehouses, Military Warehouses, Lost Alpha).jpg|Barracks overview Destroyed tunnel (Army Warehouses, Military Warehouses, Lost Alpha).jpg|Destroyed tunnel Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations